Time traveling
by girlsrule2890
Summary: YOU EVER WONDER WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF THE GANG TIME TRAVELED THROUGH TIME? THIS STORY TELLS IT ALL. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pucca was chasing Garu through the forest like always until she saw, Tobe. Pucca hid behind a bush to see what was going on. Tobe: ninjas you morons! The ninjas got tangled in something. Before Pucca could runaway tobe grabbed Pucca's arm. Tobe: what do you think your doing! Before Pucca could speak she was inside a bag. Pucca: Tobe you will pay! Out of nowhere Garu beat Tobe up. He saved Pucca again. As normal she chased Garu again threw the bamboo forest. Tobe pressed a button and Pucca was in a portal. Garu noticed this and ran to get Abyo and Ching. Abyo: slow down dude! Garu was talking at an amazing rate of 300 words per minute. Ching was a fast talker so she understand what he was saying. Ching's eyes widened in horror. The gang left back to the bamboo forest. Pucca was going through time. She soon fell out because of lack of air. Soon she ended up in Ching,Abyo, and Garu's past. They all seemed bored and lonely. Pucca hid behind a bush to see what they were saying. Ching: Garu im so sorry about your family. Garu was crying. Abyo: who knew tobe's parents would do such a thing. Garu was holding a katana in his hands. It looked like the same katana Garu has in Pucca's time. Garu: why would they kill my parents? Pucca began to cry also. She forgot they were even sitting there. Abyo, Ching, and Garu walked away sad. Gura was wailing in front of a tree hiself. Tobe was laughing at Garu and Gura. Garu very angry: I WILL GET YOU AND KILL YOU! Abyo held Garu back. The gang ran away from tobe and his parents. Tobe's mom: Tobe we brought shame to garu's stupid family. The wicked family began to laugh their evil ways. Soon Pucca started to walk crying to the spot garu sat at. Pucca: it all makes sense to me, he beats tobe up cause he killed his parents. Pucca started following the gang. She tip toed and walked slowly. Garu was holding gura's hand while very mad. Gura: what to do now Garu we lost everything! Garu walked with his head low in shame. Garu's thoughts: I should have helped my parents its my fault. I now lost my families honor. I must gain it back. Abyo broke the silence. Abyo: Garu we should find you a place to live at. Garu: First Gura should find someone to live with, till I gain my families honor back. Gura was now living with his aunt Magarine. They found a place with bamboo trees everywhere. Present time. Ching: Garu, I can't find Pucca ANYWHERE! Abyo: we should go eat then complete the search. They went to the Goh-rong restaurant when they heard Pucca's uncles. Uncle dumpling: I am worried about Pucca. She haven't came back in six hours. The uncles looked very worried. Garu left the restaurant and went to Tobe's lair. Garu: You better tell me where Pucca is at or so help me I"ll kill you! Tobe started laughing. Tobe: Your stupid girlfriend was sent back in time. Garu: what are you talking about? Tobe: I stole master soo"s time machine and sent Pucca into your past. She will never return. Garu raised his katana to Tobe's throat and threatened to slay it. Tobe: Don't you think if you kill me you would never retrieve Pucca back. Garu remembered. Tobe: hahaha! Garu jumped inside the portal and to fell out because of lack of air. Garu remember the place like yesterday. Garu"s thought: of all places he zapped her here. He searched for Pucca. Soon he found Pucca. She was hiding in the bamboo trees. Garu: Pucca! What are you doing here? Pucca got startled by his voice and approach. Pucca: Tobe threw me in here. I was thinking about leaving but you, Ching, and Abyo had discratde me. Also im sorry about your parents. Garu in a sad voice: You know about that? Pucca noticed he was sad and changed the subject. Pucca: so you lived in Sooga village first? Garu: yeah. Then shaking started. It felt like an earthquake. Pucca: what was that? Garu: that stupid thing abyo built. Abyo: Garu, check this out! It was a motor that projected movies. Ching: Abyo don't you think that's a little to loud?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter would be talking about how Pucca came to Sooga village. Please review my story. If I get at least 10 to 20 reviews, I'll make chapters up to 20. R&R! Also give me some ideas. I might put it in my story. :)

Chapter 2

Abyo : I call it my-. Out of nowhere a little girl with odango hairstyle and a red shirt with black knee boots were heard a distance away. She was Pucca. She was giggling and skipping. She was making a delivery of noodles to someone in bamboo forest. Pucca saw the three and shyly said: hello. Ching was the first to introduce herself. Ching: Hi my name is Ching. What's yours? Pucca: My name is Pucca. Ching: Where were you heading to? Pucca pulled out a slip of paper that said: bamboo forest. Pucca: I think it meant here. Abyo: Uh that's mine I ordered noodles. Ching and Garu gave a sharp stare at Abyo. Ching: Abyo, you just sent a little girl to send you noodles. Abyo looked sad. Pucca stared at Garu and asked: What's your name. Garu: My names Garu this is Abyo. Abyo was to busy forking noodles down his throat he forgot to say hi. Garu elbowed Abyo in the hip. Abyo: Oh hi. Abyo looked at Garu angrily. The boys were just about to fight when they heard Pucca giggle. The boys looked confused. Abyo asked: What's so funny? Pucca smiled: I think Garu is cute. Abyo laughed very hard at Garu. Garu began to blush. Present time. Abyo: Where did Garu go? Ching just shrugged her shoulders. They walked around town looking for Garu and Pucca. Abyo: it's no use. We can't find them anywhere. I think we should give up. Ching: We are not going to give up on searching them. They are around here somewhere. The two walked back to bamboo forest. They walked towards Tobe's lair when they heard. Tobe: Ha! That Garu will never find his way out of the portal! Hahaha! Abyo and Ching busted the door down and saw Tobe by the portal. Ching fiercely: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FRIENDS TOBE! Tobe started shaking of fear. Tobe: When the clock strike 12:00, you will never see them ever again! Ching began to cry. Abyo got fierce. He punched Tobe in the jaw. Tobe: OKAY! I SURRENDER! Abyo: Tell us a way we can get our friends back. Tobe: I don't know. I took it to destroy Garu not save.

How will Abyo and Ching save Garu and Pucca. I will make chapter 3 soon. Make sure you give me ideas to make my story funny or cool to you. I will make sure I check my reviews every day. I'm taking a little break right now. My hands will fall off if I don't. R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! This is chapter 3 of my story. I will go up to chapter 5 then stop until I get some good reviews or any reviews. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Abyo: What? Tobe: Ask Master Soo for help. Abyo: that's a great idea. You're coming with me Tobe. The three rode a cloud to Master Soo's house for help. Master soo: Okay ladies- ! Maiden #1: You have guest Master Soo. Master soo: Send them right up! Abyo and Ching walked in exhausted. Tobe had to wait downstairs. Abyo: That's a lot of stairs you got there Master Soo. Ching: Master Soo Tobe stole your time machine and set the date back to the past. He threw two of our friends inside. He said he doesn't know how to get them back we don't neither. I was thinking you could help us. Master Soo: There is only one way you can rescue them from the portal. Are you willing to risk your lives? They both nodded yes. Master Soo stood up and said: You must time travel back in time to yesterday. Abyo: That's not hard. Master Soo continued: You must not be seen or you will rip the fabric of time. Just in case you do take this time watch. You can restart ,fast-forward , rewind, and replay the day you're in. The two looked scared, but they agreed. They pressed restart then rewind. Soon they were in yesterday's date (in their world). Abyo: Hey, look the sun isn't up yet! Ching looked at the watch and said: Opps! I restarted the day too early. They saw Tobe walking down the street and hid in the bush. Tobe had Master Soo time machine on his back. Ching: We have to do something. Abyo got an idea. He threw a twig in the rode. Tobe tripped over it and the time machine flew in the air. It broke into tiny pieces. Ching sarcastically: Great job Abyo! Tobe: huh what was that? Ching pressed restart on the watch. Ching: How about if we time traveled back to our present time. We could go inside the time traveling machine and save Pucca and Garu! Abyo and Ching gave each other a high five when the watch flew out of her hand and into a sewer. Ching madly: Darn it! Just then Tobe peered around the corner with the time machine on his back. They hid in a bush. They didn't move a muscle. Soon he passed and they made a run for it.

So how'd you like it : good, bad, average, or awesome. Review please. I will upload chapter 4 don't worry. It is coming soon! R&R! hoped you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ching: Abyo lets hide in this building. They ran inside a big two story building. That's where all the trouble begins. Ching: Don't make any noise Abyo. Ching walked on a weak board and fell to the first floor. Abyo: Ching! Are you okay? Ching: Yeah. I think so. Something grabbed Ching's leg and pulled her into the darkness. Ching: HELP! Abyo: CHING! He no longer heard her screams. Abyo had taken the stairs to go to the first floor. Abyo: Ching! Ching are you here. All he heard was wind and howls that sounded like wolves. Then he heard a voice. _Leave now! _Abyo got scared as he walked farther and farther into the darkness. Soon he heard Ching's voice. Abyo: Ching. Are you okay? Ching replied weakly: Abyo they will take you to if you don't leave. Abyo: I'm not leaving me best friend behind. It was very dark so he really doesn't know where Ching is at. He walked slowly over to Ching's voice. Something grabbed Abyo and pulled him away also. Abyo: Ahhh! Garu's past. Pucca: We need to leave before Tobe do something stupid. Garu and Pucca ran back to the place they came here at. Pucca: I don't see the portal anywhere. They almost searched the whole island, until they noticed the portal was by 10 year old Tobe. Garu: How are we supposed to go to the portal now? Pucca: I got a plan! Present time. Abyo and Ching awoke to see they were attached to wall chains. Abyo: Where are we? Ching: I don't know. Abyo tried to stretch but he noticed he had chains on his arms and legs. Abyo: How are we supposed to get free and save our friends? Ching: Hold on. I'm trying to think of a plan. Abyo: Well could ya hurry up! I want to rip my shirt off. I hadn't done it all day. Ching: I got it! I have my nail filer in my pocket. Maybe if I used it to file myself free. Ching started filing her chains and got free. She started helping Abyo get free also. Ching: Okay follow me. Abyo and Ching tip toed to a back door and opened it. Soon they made it into a huge bush. Abyo ripped his shirt off and screamed HIYA. Ching just rolled her eyes. Ching: We need to find a way into that sewer so we can get that watch back. But how? Garu's past. Pucca: I'll distract Tobe and you jump into the portal. Pucca whistled to Tobe to get his attention while Garu ninja jumped into the bamboo trees. Tobe: What do you want? Pucca: Is that a way to treat a lady? Tobe sarcastically: I meant what is it your highness? Pucca: ha ha ha. Real funny. Pucca and Tobe started arguing. Then a black hole appeared. Garu: I forgot you can't talk to anyone during time travel. You'll rip the fabric of space. Pucca: oh now you tell me. Everything got sucked in the black hole including Pucca and Garu. Pucca started screaming. Present time. A black hole appeared there and sucked Abyo and Ching inside. The gang ended up together in a white room. Pucca and Ching: Where are we? The gang walked around the room bumping into walls in every turn. Pucca: How are we supposed to return home? The gang sat together and started to sing. A black cloud appeared and inside the cloud was Master Soo. Master Soo: You all ripped the fabric of space time continuum. The gang bowed their heads in shame. Master Soo: luckily I had one more time watch you could use to return home. Once you return home everything will go back to normal. He tossed the time watch to Pucca. She set the watch back to their correct time. Pucca ended up back in the forest where she chased Garu at. She smiled very happily as she ran home. Her uncles were still making the noodles for all the hungry customers. Uncle Dumpling: I wonder where Pucca is at. Pucca walked in very happily giggling her natural way. The Uncles gave Pucca a big hug. THE END

I would have made more chapters but I wanted to start a new story so it ends at chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll make a new story soon. R&R :)


End file.
